1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo-curing polysiloxane composition, more particularly to a photo-curing polysiloxane composition for forming a planarizing film for a substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electroluminescene display, and the like, an interlayer insulating film, and a core or a cladding of an optical waveguide as a protective film. This invention also relates to a protective film formed from the photo-curing polysiloxane composition and an element containing the protective film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of a semiconductor, a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescene display, or the like, it is increasingly required to provide a pattern with good fineness in the lithographic process. A positive photosensitive material having high resolution and high sensitivity is commonly used. However, a conventional positive photosensitive material containing polysiloxane cannot be effectively developed to form a pattern with good fineness using a dilute alkali solution as a developer because of the hydrophobicity of the polysiloxane.
JP 2008-107529 discloses a photosensitive resin composition which can form a cured film with high transparency. The disclosed photosensitive resin composition comprises (a) a polysiloxane containing oxetanyl group or succinic anhydride group; (b) a quinonediazide compound; and (c) a solvent. Although the polysiloxane containing oxetanyl group or succinic anhydride group can form a hydrophilic structure after a ring-opening reaction during the copolymerization and be developed in a dilute alkali developer, the cured film obtained from the photosensitive resin composition easily results in a pattern reflow problem after post-baking.
It is still required in the art to provide a photosensitive resin composition which can be used in a dilute alkali solution as a developer to form a protective film having a developed pattern with no reflow after post-baking.